


Heat

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [17]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather’s nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Since it’s Saturday, Bones doesn’t have to work. Once they had woken up and showered, he decided that Jim could figure out how they spent the day. He either honestly didn’t care what they did or he’s still feeling a little guilty for last night, but Jim didn’t ask which. He chooses to believe it’s the former because Bones has no reason to feel guilty, as he told him last night.

It’s one of those days that’s perfect for outdoor activity, so they took a drive after breakfast and then went hiking before returning to campus. Jim likes to get out, but Bones isn’t exactly an outdoors kind of guy, so it took some persuasion to get him to agree to the hike. Not that Jim minded, since he always gets a bit of a rush when Bones does something just because he asks, even if bribery was involved this time.

The weather’s nice, though it’s almost too warm now that it’s late afternoon. Jim’s stripped off his shirt because it was sticking to his sweaty back, and the sun feels good on his bare skin. He stretches and grins when he hears a whistle from someone jogging by. “She was whistling at you, Jess,” he says before he leans over and puts the rag he’s holding back into the bucket of soapy water.

“Maybe you wouldn’t continually be distracted by all the leers and whistles if you put your damn shirt back on,” Bones tells him as he looks up from the book that he seems to find more interesting than Jim. As if that’s possible, especially when Jim’s got his shirt off. He suspects that Bone is sneaking looks at him, but he just hasn’t caught him at it yet.

“I don’t find it distracting at all.” Jim winks at him and smiles before he moves the soapy rag over Jessica’s handlebars.

“Of course you don’t.” Bones watches him in a way that makes Jim feel like he’s being touched despite the distance between them. “You like the attention.”

“Well, it’s only fair to share the view of this,” he says, motioning down his body, “with everyone since none of them will have the opportunity to touch.”

Bones laughs. “Most of them have probably _already_ touched.”

Jim considers it and shrugs. “Maybe so, but those who haven’t have missed their chance. They’re destined now to look but never touch.” Bones hasn’t said anything outright about Jim not having sex with anyone else; it isn’t anything they’ve talked about or put into words. But Bones is old-fashioned about that stuff, so Jim knows that being with Bones means _only_ being with Bones. Oddly enough, he still doesn’t mind the whole fucking just one person more than once thing, and he hasn’t gotten bored yet.

“Hmm.” Bones makes a non-committal sort of sound, but Jim can see the crooked smile on his lips as he looks down.

“You know, if you got off your lazy ass and helped me, I’d finish this faster,” Jim points out as he continues to wash Jess.

“My ass is just fine where it is,” Bones tells him.

“Yeah, it’s real fine, but we’re not talking about how it looks.” He smiles when Bones looks up and arches a brow. He decides to ask again, because finishing sooner is starting to look even more appealing. “Aren’t you warm? You can take off your shirt and help me bathe Jess. Then we can go inside to ‘clean up’.”

Bones groans when Jim leers playfully. “Clean up. Right.” He shakes his head. “I’m not helping. Maybe if you stopped strutting around and showing off, you’d get done faster.”

Jim laughs and puts the rag back into the soapy water. It’s been an interesting day, a strange mixture of how their friendship was Before Things Changed and how things are now. Bones seems to be getting more comfortable with Jim’s flirting, which is good because it’s practically second nature to him. He’s glad that he has the freedom to be normal, especially because he was so worried about everything being fucked up when this first started to really just relax and be himself.

As he straightens up, he notices Bones looking at him. “Like what you see?” he asks, keeping his voice low just to make sure that no one can overhear them. He smirks as he brings the wet rag up and lets some of the soapy water drip down his chest, watching as the nerve in Bones’ cheek starts to twitch.

“You’re such a damn tease.” Bones tilts his head slightly, which Jim recognizes as his ‘thinking up another way to make Jim crazy’ look. He sits up and suddenly pulls his shirt off, muscles flexing as he drops it on the ground beside him. He leans back against the tree and stretches in a way that draws attention to his abdomen, which is ridiculously fit for a guy who spends more time in a lab than exercising. Jim moves his gaze down the trail of dark hair that disappears beneath the waist of Bones’ pants, licking his lips as he tightens his grip on the rag. “Careful, Jim. You’re dripping.”

He blinks and looks up to see Bones smirking, which is so damn sexy that he’s about ready to stop caring that they’re outside on a Saturday afternoon. “Keep pushing, Bones, and you might very well find yourself putting on a show for everyone around.”

“No thanks. Unlike _some_ people, I have no interest in having an audience.” Bones lightly scratches his belly, which makes Jim stare. He hears Bones chuckle knowingly and throws the wet rag at him. Bones doesn’t have time to get out of the way before the rag hits his chest.

“Oh, sorry. It must have slipped,” Jim says innocently, watching Bones carefully to determine if he needs to run or not. He frowns as he remembers what Bones was saying before he got distracted by bare skin. “Wait, you honestly haven’t ever even fantasized about someone watching you have sex? 

“Slipped my ass.” Bones picks up the rag and wipes his long fingers down his chest to get rid of the soapy bubbles. Jim hears someone whistle and turns to see Gaila leering at Bones. She waves at them and continues walking with two girls he doesn’t recognize. Bones has that adorable uncomfortable-with-being-a-sex-object look on his face as he wipes his fingers on his pants. “And no, I haven’t. I wouldn’t want people seeing something that I think of as intimate and private.”

Jim catches the rag when Bones throws it back at him. “But it’s still sex, even with the intimacy.” He can remember Bones telling him the other night that no one else could see him, but he just thought they were caught up in the moment. Hearing Bones now, though, makes him wonder if it’s more than that. “I think it sounds hot, to have people watch and get off because of it.”

“If it means something, it’s not just sex,” Bones says simply, looking past Jim and Jess to stare at a group of younger students playing football nearby. “There are just some things that should be private.”

“You were aroused the other night at Meridian when someone was listening. Isn’t that the same thing?” Jim knows he should probably just let it drop, but he’s curious.

“No. I mean, maybe, but it isn’t.” Bones frowns and looks at him. “I was the only one who could see you, who could watch your body, who could see your face as you came. They could hear us, but they’ll never know how you look. That’s just mine to know, to remember, and I don’t like the idea of sharing something like that.”

He considers what Bones has said and thinks about the way Bones looks when he’s lost control, how he gets flushed and his eyes get so intense when he’s needy and passionate. The idea of someone else seeing Bones that way isn’t as hot as he originally thought. In fact, he doesn’t much like the idea at all. “I think I understand,” he admits. “I liked knowing that someone was listening to us, though, and it was exciting that we might get caught. But I don’t think that I want anyone else seeing you fall apart.”

“See, that’s the thing about fantasies, Jim. Some of them are better left in here.” Bones points to his head.

“And some of them should really happen. Often.” Jim grins and wets the cloth again before he turns back to Jess. “We probably shouldn’t talk about this in front of her. She’s too young to know about our sex life.”

“Right. Because she’s forgotten about that time you came all over my hand while driving her, or the time I had my bare ass on her while you sucked me dry. Or the time you rewarded me for being a good boy during that tedious meal with Pike. Or--“

“Alright, I get it.” Jim rolls his eyes. “I’d like to keep my delusions that she’s completely innocent in the ways of horny bastards like us, thanks.”

“There’s no possible way that _your_ motorbike is innocent.” Bones laughs when Jim glares at him. “Don’t start pouting.” 

Bones stands up, and Jim has to reach down to casually adjust himself because damn. It’s funny how Bones-in-real-life is even better than fantasy-Bones, though fantasy-Bones was willing to try anything Jim thought up, even if he bitched about it a lot. God, he finds the cranky grumbling arousing even in fantasy-form. How did he ever honestly think that he’d be able to keep his attraction a secret when, looking back, he’s been pretty pathetic about Bones for years?

When he feels a tug on the rag, he blinks and realizes that Bones is right there. Fuck. He has to constantly remind himself ‘just friends’ when they’re out around people they might know like this. _Especially_ like this. And it’s not easy to keep his hands to himself when Bones is standing so close wearing a pair of Academy-issued trousers low on his hips and no shirt. He smells good, too, damn it.

“You’re lucky that we’re here on campus,” Bones drawls in a low voice. “If we weren’t, I’d drop to my knees and suck you so hard that you’d scream yourself hoarse.”

“Not fair, Bones,” he stammers.

“Or maybe I’d make you get on your knees. You’re so good at it; your mouth was made for cock sucking. I love watching you wrap those pretty lips around my cock, seeing your face flush and your cheeks hollow out as you suck.” Bones tugs the wet cloth away from Jim. “I wonder if I’ll see you do that tonight.”

“I hate you,” Jim says breathlessly. He’s half-hard just from listening to Bones, and he’s not even wearing a shirt, so there’s nothing to cover up the bulge in his pants.

Bones smirks as he reaches up to casually run his finger over the bite mark on Jim’s shoulder that was made at the pool last night. “I wonder if any of your fans noticed this when they were ogling you,” he muses. “I don’t care how many of them want you or have had you because you’re mine now.”

“Damn it, Bones. No touching or growling. I’m about to say fuck it to boundaries, and now neither of us wants an audience,” Jim warns as he reaches out to grip Jessica’s handlebar. He tries to think of the least sexy things that he can so that his erection will go away, but nothing works when Bones is _right there_ and smells like sweat and grass and, well, Bones.

“I think that Jess has been corrupted enough today. We should go ‘clean up’ now,” Bones suggests in a husky tone that does _not_ help Jim’s current condition.

“Yeah, you’re right. She’s clean, and she doesn’t need to hear this.” Jim clears his throat and quickly grabs his shirt off the ground, pulling it over his head and smoothing it down across his crotch. He looks at Bones and smiles smugly when he notices the scratches on his back and the bruised skin on his neck from where Jim sucked it last night. “You’ve got marks of your own, Doc.” He gets the water and rinses off Jess.

“You’re worse than a woman with the scratching,” Bones mutters as he drops the rag into the soapy bucket. “I don’t see how you can do so much damage with those nails, either. They’re not even long.”

“Stop grumbling. It’s almost time for you to collect on our deal, so I hope you’ve been thinking about what fantasy to choose,” Jim tells him as he finishes rinsing Jess. He picks up Bones’ shirt and accidentally sloshes water on it. “Oh, sorry. Must have slipped.”

“Bastard.” Bones rolls his eyes before he stalks off towards Jim’s dorm without his shirt.

“Sorry, Jess. Men are generally oversexed and foul-mouthed, so forgive us.” He pats her leather seat before he hurries to catch up with Bones.

By the time they reach his dorm, he’s harder than before because he’s been staring at Bones’ ass with every step. He hasn’t been in his dorm room much at all this week, mostly just to change clothes, so he isn’t too surprised to see that it’s not exactly tidy. While he likes things to be organized and efficient when it comes to work, that just doesn’t really carry over when it comes to his personal space.

“Damn it, Jim. This place is a mess,” Bones says, shaking his head as he looks around. He looks at the bed and grimaces. “I’m not sleeping on those sheets.”

“You’re so prissy sometimes.” Jim walks past him and pulls the sheets off the bed. “I haven’t slept here since I got out of the hospital. Before that, we were fighting, so my right hand and I got really familiar.” He looks up and grins as he remembers something. “Speaking of, I have to compliment you on your masterful technique when you jerk me off. Lots of practice, huh?”

“Being clean isn’t prissy. It’s being sanitary.” Bones scowls when Jim compliments his technique. “Fuck you, kid.”

“Whenever someone praises you, you should say ‘thank you, Jim’,” he reminds Bones. “We’ve talked about this before.”

“Just shut up and change the sheets.” Bones leans down and begins to pick up clothes while Jim gets his last clean set of sheets out of the closet. He _has_ to do laundry tomorrow.

“So, are you going to tell me about your chosen fantasy now?” he asks curiously. He’s been looking forward to finding out since he offered fulfilling one in exchange for the hike.

“Not until this place is cleaned up. You’re such a damn slob,” Bones tells him for the millionth time, at least, since they met.

“See, this is you using some of those psychology skills you’ve been learning, isn’t it? Give me a reward for cleaning, and it provides incentive for me to focus and get finished,” he says thoughtfully. “Very sneaky, Doctor McCoy.”

Bones makes a strangled sort of noise, like he’s trying not to laugh, and Jim grins as he starts putting clean sheets on his mattress. “Just work,” Bones finally says.

After he’s finished with the bed, he picks up empty fast food containers and puts them in the trash. Bones has the clothes stuffed into the laundry bag and walks over to put it in the transport. Once the laundry has been sent to get cleaned, Jim vows to get it done sooner next time. Of course, it’s the vow he generally makes when he takes the few minutes to actually get the laundry ready and sent off, but he likes the habit of it, even if he always breaks the vow.

“Clean enough now?” he asks as he sits on the edge of the bed and gives Bones his best ‘you can’t resist me so don’t even try’ smile.

“No, but it’s tolerable.” Bones sits one of the empty chairs and looks at him.

“So. Fantasy time.” Jim has to resist the urge to bounce. Okay. He doesn’t resist, but it’s just a little bounce. However, Bones looks too serious for sex, which isn’t good. When Bones leans back and keeps staring, Jim starts to feel nervous. “Bones?”

“Why did you think that I needed to be bribed with sex so I’d spend time with you?”

“What?”

“Hiking for a fulfilled fantasy is how you put it. Remember?”

“Of course I remember. It was only a few hours ago.”

Bones keeps staring and looking intense. “Why, Jim?”

“You hate outdoorsy stuff usually,” Jim says. “Besides, I’ve been dying to know more about your debauched and wicked fantasies about me.”

“I don’t need sex to want to be with you,” Bones tells him firmly. “While I’m not that fond of hiking, I’d have gone if you’d asked without bribery.”

“Oh.” He shifts slightly and bites his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth as he thinks about what Bones has said.

“I like being with you, whether we’re naked or not.” Bones runs his fingers through his hair. “You’re worth more than just sex, Jim.”

“Right.” Jim nods and picks at a loose thread on his sheets before he looks up at Bones. “You really would have said yes anyway?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, nor will it be the last, that I’ve done something you’ve wanted to do that’s of little interest to me,” he points out. “I don’t want sex to be used as a bargaining tool or reward or some shit like that. If we fuck, it’s because we want to, not because we’ve made a deal.”

“Got it.” He looks at Bones and wonders how refusing sex can make him want Bones even more. He doesn’t really understand why Bones has an issue with their deal, since it was mostly playful, but he feels like Bones is trying to look out for him, which means a lot even if he doesn’t know why. “So, does this mean I don’t get to hear one of your fantasies, after all?”

Bones laughs and shakes his head. “You’re incorrigible,” he says. “Fine. But only if you tell me one of yours, too, so you don’t consider it as payment for hiking.”

“We can’t make a deal with sex for hiking, but we can trade fantasies?” Jim grins. “I know, it’s not the same thing. Still, I told you one of mine at Meridian, so, really, you owe me one.”

“You’re going to be stubborn about this, aren’t you?” Bones arches a brow and studies him. “I hope that you realize I’m going to feel ridiculous talking about this.”

“You’ll sound sexy, and I’ll probably come just from listening, then you’ll gloat and be smug,” Jim replies. “Now tell me.”

Bones grumbles but finally asks, “How should I do it? Just tell you the basics, like you did at the restaurant?”

“Details are good.” Jim clears his throat and leans back to rest his weight on his elbows. “Just talk, Bones, and quit trying to procrastinate.”

“I want to watch you,” Bones says simply.

“Watch me?” Jim waits for more, but Bones ducks his head and looks uncomfortable in an adorably sexy way, not in a really uncomfortable-need-to-stop-now way.

“I noticed your hands, after I noticed your lips, and I, uh, think about it sometimes, watching your hand on your cock, giving me a show,” Bones says in a rush of words, his accent thicker than usual.

Jim begins to smile. “You want to watch me jerk off? Damn, Bones. You’re going to make me feel like a pervert if all your fantasies are that tame.”

Bones raises his head and gives him a look that makes his cock twitch. “They’re not.”

“Oh.” Jim gulps and licks his lips, staring at Bones through lowered lashes. “I want to watch you, too. Now.”

“You’re overdressed, Jim.” Bones reaches down and slowly unfastens his pants, teasing Jim with deliberate pauses.

Jim sits up and pulls his shirt off before he unfastens his pants and pushes them down. He keeps his boxers on for the time being and watches Bones raise his hips so he can get his pants off, too. “You have such an amazing body,” Jim whispers, watching Bones’ muscles flex as he moves.

“I like yours better,” Bones tells him.

Jim rubs his hand over his belly. “I exercise my ass off and still have a bit of flab here. You do your doctoring thing and have abs of steel. It’s so unfair.”

“God, you’re sounding like a woman again, Jim. If you ask me if your butt looks too big in your uniform pants, I’m doing an intervention,” Bones warns. “There’s no flab, either, so stop bitching.”

“Nah, my ass is perfect, and I’m not bitching, merely stating a fact.” Jim grins and moves his hand down into his boxers to lazily stroke his cock. “Do I look like this in your fantasies?”

"Take off the shorts." Bones settles back into the chair and spreads his legs.

"Should make you say please," Jim tells him as he wiggles out of his boxers and tosses them on the floor. He moves his pillows so that he's able to recline at an angle and watch Bones touch himself. He puts his hand back on his cock and lightly caresses the underside with his index finger before he repeats his question. "Do I look like this in your fantasies?"

“Mmm.” Bones stares and drags his teeth over his bottom lip. “You don’t talk as much in them.”

“Are you sure they’re about me then? You’re always after me about how much I talk.”

“I like to use gags or your boxers or my cock to shut you up,” Bones murmurs as he wraps his fingers around his cock.

“Fuck.” Jim tightens his grip and his hips buck up slightly as he imagines himself like Bones does. He’d look hot, even if he’s not into the whole bondage-gag thing. Well, not the gagging, but he's occasionally bound a partner and enjoyed it. The idea of being tied up goes against his need for control, but he trusts Bones, so it might be fun to try.

"I thought you promised me a show, Jim." Bones feigns a yawn. "While I like looking at you, I expected more than you staring into space with a dazed expression on your face."

"Asshole," Jim mutters. "You start talking about gagging me, so _obviously_ I'm going to be distracted with thoughts of that." He thrusts out his lower lip slightly as he starts to move his hand. "What kind of show do you want, Bones?"

"You really are too old to pout," Bones points out. "You're lucky that it looks good on you." He stares at Jim's hand and begins to stroke himself slowly. "You're the one who likes to be watched. You can decide what kind of show."

"We really need to work on your creativity. You might be a genius at all that scientific stuff, but you lack inspiration when it comes to sex." Jim continues to tease his cock as he talks, keeping his touch soft and light despite desperately wanting something more.

"I do not." Bones frowns. "Just because I don't insist on telling you everything in my head doesn't mean that I'm uninspired. You asked for one of my fantasies, so I gave you one. Me watching you. You knowing I'm watching and showing off like the brat you are."

"No frowning. You'll get wrinkles, and I like your mouth the way it is.” Jim decides that talking is good, even if it’s not like Bones’ fantasies. “God, Bones. You talk about my lips, but yours are unbelievable. It's almost like you've got girl lips, all plump and pouty. They look beautiful when they're stretched around my cock," he tells him, staring at his mouth as he unconsciously rolls his hips up for more contact.

"They aren't pouty or feminine," Bones says gruffly. "They're very masculine, like the rest of me."

Jim grins. "Yeah, you are. Masculine, that is. It's funny. I'm not that attracted to masculine women at all, yet I can't get enough of you."

"It's the cock." Bones' words are dry but there's a hint of mischief in the curve of his lips that Jim finds very appealing.

“Probably so,” Jim agrees. “It’s such a beautiful cock, even if mine’s bigger.”

“Is not.” Bones smirks. “Don’t make me measure to prove you wrong, kid.”

“I’ve stroked them both, Bones. I can tell. Mine’s not _a lot_ bigger, but it still is a little.” Jim is tempted to force the measuring so he can gloat, but he figures that’d ruin the mood. “Yours has got more girth, though. Not much, but some.”

“I think I might insist on that gag if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Bones warns as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. Jim can’t help but grin a little wider because that’s Bones’ speak for ‘you’re right but I’m not about to admit it, asshole’.

“Shutting up now,” he says. He drags his fingers over his balls as he shifts his gaze from Bones’ face to his cock and back again. This whole teasing himself in order to tease Bones thing is really tough. Jim’s not used to taking things slow, especially not sex, so he has to fight his natural impulse to rush in and fuck his fist until he comes as hard and as quickly as possible.

Jim now has the added difficulty of being quiet since Bones seems to like silence when it comes to fantasies. How fucked is that? In _his_ fantasies, Bones talks all the time and even grumbles often like he really does. Maybe Bones isn’t really interested in him, just in his face and body. Other people have been that way; most of them, in fact. Bones doesn’t treat him like they do, but, now that the thought has come to mind, he can’t stop worrying about it. 

Damn brain.

“What’s wrong?” Bones is frowning and has stopped moving his hand.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just concentrating on giving a good show.”

“I can see the tension in your mouth and neck, Jim. I know something’s bothering you. That’s not your concentrating look at all.”

Bones knows his looks? Jim blinks and feels pretty stupid for letting his worries fuck with his head. This is Bones, who knows him better than anyone and is always telling him to shut up. That probably doesn’t change just because they’re naked. When he focuses on Bones, he smiles because he’s already over it. “Honestly. I had a mental moment, but it’s done.”

“Alright,” Bones says finally. He shifts in the chair and stretches out his left leg. Jim goes back to the teasing, biting his lip as he brushes his fingers along the length of his cock. The room is silent save for their breathing. Bones makes an exasperated noise. “Damn it, Jim. Are you going to talk or not?”

“You told me to shut up,” Jim reminds him. “It’s your fantasy.”

“Asshole. You don’t listen to me for over three years and _now_ you start?” Bones scowls. “Talk. This is driving me crazy.”

“No more threats about gagging me?”

“Not tonight.”

“Good enough.” Jim looks down and frowns when he notices that his erection has softened while they were talking. Well, that won’t do. He glances up at Bones and just stares at him as he starts to stroke his cock. There’s been enough teasing, and he’s out of patience. “The first time you made an appearance in one of my fantasies, I was thinking about fucking this redhead I saw at a bar. She was sucking me when you came in and just sat down to watch. It was about three months after we arrived at Starfleet.”

Bones seems surprised by what Jim’s said. “I watched?” he repeats as he moves his fist up and down his cock.

“And gave a commentary. I was so busy listening to you grumble about ‘you’re doing that wrong, kid’ and ‘touch her there instead’ that I nearly forgot about the girl,” he admits with a sheepish smile.

There’s silence for a moment before Bones laughs. “Oh, kid. Are you serious?”

“Completely. After that night, you started making random appearances in my fantasies until you were the only constant. It took me another two months, I guess, before it was just you and no girls around at all.” He smiles smugly. “You didn’t criticize my technique so much then.”

“Well, in that case, we know it was definitely a fantasy,” Bones grumbles as he drops his gaze to look at Jim’s cock. “It’s actually kinda funny, in a way, because I _have_ seen you fucking one of your girls before. One night at the bar, you disappeared, and I went looking. Found you fucking her up against the wall in the stock room.”

Jim’s eyes widen. “Really?” He starts to stroke his cock faster, having no idea what night or girl Bones is talking about because there have been a lot of stock rooms in his past. “Did you watch?”

“Not something I’m going to make up,” Bones mutters. “It was after I’d already, uh, had thoughts about you. I looked in and saw your skinny ass clenching as you fucked her harder than I’d have expected she wanted. She had nice tits.” Bones looks at him and nods once. “I watched.”

“Damn. That’s--hot.” Jim rolls his hips up, off the bed, as he fucks his fist harder. He smiles as he points out, “You’re a hypocrite, Bones. Wouldn’t want anyone to watch us but you stood there watching me without me knowing.”

“Never claimed to be a saint,” Bones says simply. “She was hot, and I kept seeing glimpses of your ass when your shirt rode up. I’d been drinking but, even if I hadn’t, there was no way I was backing away until I’d seen the legendary Jim Kirk at work.”

“I bet you stood there hard as a rock wishing it was you against the wall. Wishing it was you feeling my cock thrusting in and out until you were begging to come.” Jim watches Bones, watches the way he tightens his grip on his cock and starts jerking it faster. “Or maybe you thought about shoving me against the wall and pushing inside, making her watch as you fucked me hard and put me in my place.”

“You’re so damn _pretty_ when you’re fucking. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Bones murmurs. “Didn’t know it then, but I know now that you’re even prettier when you come.”

“Did you go home and fuck your hand? Did you close your eyes and think about me?” Jim’s close. He moves his thumb over his nipple then scrapes his nail over it lightly. “Tell me more.”

Bones growls. “Too much talking.” He stands up suddenly and is on top of Jim so fast that Jim is still in mid-stroke. Bones kisses him and rubs his cock over Jim’s hand. Jim moves his hand, stroking both of their cocks as much as possible as they rub together. He traces Bones’ spine with his free hand, from ass to neck, then tugs on his hair. Bones breaks the kiss and grunts as his body tautens before he comes.

When Jim feels the now familiar sticky warmth on his hand and cock, he groans low in the back of his throat as he comes. He feels chapped lips and stubble brushing against his cheek and jaw and holds onto Bones as he tries to catch his breath. Bones kisses him again, rolling them until they’re on their sides. Jim moves his leg over Bones’, shifting closer to him as they keep kissing.

Eventually, they pull apart. Jim shifts to pull his pillows closer but doesn’t move away. “Kinda tired now,” he murmurs as he snuggles closer to Bones. Bones puts his arm around Jim’s waist and makes a sighing noise that Jim thinks means he agrees. They should probably shower, since they're sticky and sweaty, but he's too content to move at the moment. The shower can wait.

End


End file.
